The invention relates to a chamber for cultivating cells and, in particular, to a chamber that makes it possible microscopically to observe long-term cell cultures.
Chambers for cultivating cells are known, especially those in which such a chamber is divided into two sectional chambers or subspaces, between which a carrier for the cells to be cultivated (cell carrier) can be placed. In addition, conduits can be placed in each chamber, so it is possible to feed and drain gaseous or liquid mediums.
The object of the present invention is to provide a chamber that makes it possible microscopically to observe or investigate cells on a cell carrier and/or in subspaces of the chamber, with high magnification.